Seaside Sunset Sunrise
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: Hibari hated the sea and the sunset, because it always brought him back to when his mother died. Luckily, Mukuro is there for him. For boo-chan's contest 69/18 X3


Hey, it's un-betaed since my beta is sick and needs rest D: once she's better and it gets beta-ed I'll switch out this one for that one. Until then, enjoy unbeta-ed crap XD For Boo-chan's contest.

Title: Seaside Sunset Sunrise

Summary: Hibari hated the sea and the sunset, because it always brought him back to when his mother died. Luckily, Mukuro is there for him.

Rating: M because it contains spouse abuse and suicide.

Pairing: Mukuro/Hibari

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! D:

A/N: YEAH! D-chan finally got it beta-ed :) here you all go!

* * *

_They were fighting again. It used to be a rare thing he only heard when otou-san had had a bad day. But now it was a weekly occurrence, slowly increasing. He knew soon it would be a daily occurrence. Peeking around the corner of the stairs, he watched otou-san and okaa-san arguing. Otou-san was waving his hands around, jabbing his finger at okaa-san while the vein in his temple throbbed, turning his face a funny shade of red. He was really mad this time. The military uniform was rumbled, with a few stains here and there from alcohol. The usually tamed, straight black hair was a mess._

_ Okaa-san looked just as angry, her chin was up, bottom lip quivering as she attempted to out yell otou-san. Her knuckles were white from how hard her fists were clenching the silk of her traditional kimono. Unlike otou-san, she looked clean, her kimono spotless, beautiful ebony hair pulled up into a ponytail. Even though there were unshed tears in her eyes, she looked in better condition than otou-san, whose eyes were bloodshot._

_"…can't stay home for one day! You're either at the base or at that _whore_ house!" okaa-san accused._

_"Don't pretend to know what I do with my time," otou-san snarled, "I work long hours, every fucking day so you and that brat can live a comfortable life!"_

_"I had a job and a life before you came barging in! You're the one who made me quit my job, which certainly pays more than your job, seeing as how most of it doesn't even make it back here!"_

_Kyoya winched at the sound of flesh striking flesh. Okaa-san stumbled, one hand gently touching her red cheek. The stunned look on her face did not quell otou-san's anger, in fact, it seemed to make it worse. "You were a _whore_! A filthy whore at some dressed up brothel! You have no room to accuse me of anything since the only whore I see on a regular basis is you!"_

_"I am a geisha! Not a glorified whore! You would know the difference if the alcohol hadn't destroyed your brain cells!" Another slap. This time she fell, knocking over an end table. The lamp on it fell and shattered._

_"Fuck! Look what you did!"_

_Okaa-san didn't say anything. Blood was dripping from her face and hands where pieces of pottery had hit her. When no reply was forthcoming, otou-san reached out and grabbed okaa-san's hair, dragging her closer to him. She yelled and tried to pull away, he growled, the stall scent of alcohol strong on his breath._

_Standing just out of their vision, Kyoya trembled, horrified. Otou-san had never hit okaa-san before, and up until a year ago, he had never yelled. Ever, he had been nice and fun. They used to go to the park, and the beach, and play together as a family! But not anymore, now otou-san was scary and mean!_

_When okaa-san let out another scream, Kyoya bolted from his hiding place and without a second thought threw himself at his father. Hibari senior let out a furious roar that turned to one of pain when sharp little teeth dug into his arm. "Get off me you little fucking _bastard!_" He swung his arm around, smashing the five-year-old into the wall. With a gasp, Kyoya let go, and slumped to the floor. White hot pain raced up and down his spine, making thinking difficult. When he took a shuddering breath, his ribs protested._

_Okaa-san let out a shriek. Something hit a solid figure with a tinkle of glass, and a second later, otou-san hit the floor with a loud thud. His eyes were glassy and unfocused as he stared right at Kyoya. "Little…bastard…" he gasped before his eyes closed. When the military man went limp, okaa-san dropped the picture frame and hurried over to her son._

_'"Sweet heart, Kyoya baby are you alright?" she asked, gently pulling him onto her la,. "Sweet heart, say something."'_

_"My head hurts," he whispered softly, still staring at his father. The broken picture frame lay next to him. The glass covering was shattered, and the frame bent. The picture, one of them all together at the park, lay scratched and torn within the mutilated frame._

_"Don't worry sweet heart; we'll get you to a hospital right away." She stood, Kyoya in her arms, and paused only to grab her purse and slip on a pair of sandals. They left the house, okaa-san running in her short stepped, fast paced fashion. The house, in which Kyoya had grown up in; got smaller and smaller the farther they went. He watched it disappear into the distance over his mother's shoulder, terrified that otou-san would appear. Only when it had vanished from sight did he relax and let the sweet darkness overtake him._

Hibari's eyes snapped open as the dream ended. No, not dream, memory, one of many he remembered vividly. His mother had run five miles to the nearest emergency room. When he woke up a few days later, his father was gone, and his mother was a mess of bruises. What hurt was that there were bruises ranging from weeks old to brand new ones. He had cried for so long upon seeing what his mother had hidden under her make-up.

Sitting up, Hibari put a hand to his forehead, hissing at the heat that nearly burned his palm. The fever wasn't gone. He'd had it for days now, along with a horrible headache that wouldn't cease, and chills. His chest was starting to hurt from all the coughing, and it was also becoming harder to breath.

Hibird chirped from his place of honor on a little plush pillow next to Hibari's own pillow.

"'m fine," he told the bird, shaking his head to try and rid it of the ach, and the horrible feeling of tiredness that washed over him. He had school today. As it was the day before spring break there would be many rule breakers. He could not let discipline go lax just because it felt like he was dying. Forcing himself out of bed, the disciplinary head got to work getting ready.

From his new position on the desk, Hibird watched worriedly as his master moved around slowly, pausing often to catch his breath. Something was most certainly wrong. He could feel it from within his hollowed bones. Hibari didn't take this long to get ready, but over the past two weeks he'd progressively gotten slower and slower. His breathing was off, fast, short and swallow breaths that often had him stopping just so he could get oxygen in his lungs. His skin color was also different than it was yesterday. Hibird was a very worried little puff ball.

Forty-six minutes later, Hibari left his small one room apartment, his favorite companion flying next to him. They lived close enough to the school that Hibari only had to stop a few times to catch his breath. By the time they entered the grounds, the raven haired teen looked ready for a nap. Students with proper survival instincts were more than happy to vanish into the school when they saw the disciplinary head appear. Others who were more brawn than brain took more convincing. In the end, all were inside before the bell rang, and no one showed up late –for once.

Once the day had begun and no more stranglers remained in the halls, Hibari went up to the roof and sat down, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his fever and chill ridden body. He had just managed to relax when a horrible sensation welled p within his chest. Within seconds, Hibari was doubled over, deep, painful coughs wracking his frame. He struggled to draw in breath, only to fail as more of whatever was clogging his airways formed. Hibird let out several loud squawks when his master's skin went from pale, to a dusky color with purple gathering around his finger tips and face.

He felt it before his mind registered what was happening. A god awful, slimy, coppery thing crawled up his throat and into his mouth. For a moment, he thought he was going to hurl. Instead, he spit out whatever it was. Mucus, tinted green, with a dark red substance hit the roof. Hibari took one look at it, before turning his head and vomiting. With a shuddering breath, the world went black and Hibari slumped to the side, blood trickling out of his slack mouth.

Hibird was now officially panicking. The noises he was making produced such a racket, but no one was coming to investigate! Terrified, he darted in the first open window and went in search of help.

A teenager stood in the hall, holding a bucket of water and looking more than a little annoyed. When he saw the bird rushing towards him, he smirked, red and blue eyes dancing with mischief. '"Now what in the world in Kyoya-kun's little pet doing out all al-ouch!" the fucking bird had flown right smack into his forehead. He dropped the bucket and clapped his hands to his smarting forehead, "What was that for?"'

Hibird didn't answer –not that Mukuro had expected one –and just kept flying around and around his head. His chirps almost sounded worried. "What's wrong?"

As if waiting for those words, Hibird took off for the stairs to the roof. Mukuro followed, leaving the bucket and spilled water for a clumsy brunette to slip in when the bell rang.

As they hurried along, Mukuro found himself running faster and faster. Something was wrong. He felt it. What could possibly have upset Hibird so much? Was his Kyoya okay? Yes _his_ Kyoya! Because he was the only one allowed to call the slightly evil teen by that name. He was the only one allowed to get away with picking on him, and stealing a kiss every now and then. Hibari was his, and his alone!

He threw open the door to the roof and skidded to a halt. "Kyoya…Kyoya?" A weird noise sounded from to his left. Mukuro went, unsure if he wanted to know what was hidden just beyond his view. Turning the corner, he froze. "Kyoya!"

_"Okaa-san please stop crying," Kyoya begged, looking up at his mother. She sat at the kitchen table, tears spilling from her eyes, a cup of tea clutched in her hands. He reached up, small hands grabbing her kimono sleeve, "I love you." He offered her a smile. She glanced down at him before returning her gaze to the window. Outside it was raining._

_The front door opened. Fear gripped his young heart as his father walked in, slamming the door shut. He glanced at them before turning and stomping upstairs. The fear slowly subsided. After one more look at his mother, Kyoya raced after his father. He'd make things better. He had to. He didn't want his family to fall apart._

_'"Otou-san, please make okaa-san stop crying," he pleaded, tugging at his father's sleeve. When no response came he added, "okaa-san loves you still! And so do I. Please otou-san!" The military man grunted and shook his sleeve free, "Otou-san! Please!" Cobalt blue met beetle black. With a sigh, he turned, swung his pack over his shoulder, and left the room, leaving Kyoya standing there, "Otou-san…"'_

_The front door opened. He raced down the stairs, tripping halfway. Both parents whirled around to stare at him. '"Please!" he cried, his eyes wide and tearful, "Can't we work it out? I promise I'll be better." Okaa-san looked away. "Otou-san, please don't leave! I'll do anything!" the older man shook his head and spun on his heels, "Otou-san, turn around! Please don't leave._ Please!!_"' The door shut with a sharp click. The house fell into silence broken only when the family portrait on the wall fell. The glass shattered._

"…ya…"

His head hurt, though less than it had been.

"…yoya…"

Pain laced through his chest, protesting with each shallow breath he took.

"Kyoya…"

Why was it so cold?

"Kyoya can you hear me?"

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. A man stood over him, tanned features contrasting the sterile white ceiling tiles. "Dr. Asagawa," he greeted voice barely above a whisper.

The doctor smiled. "It's nice to see you too Kyoya. I haven't seen you since…well…" a sad look appeared in his eyes, "since your mother's funeral. How do you feel?"

He didn't bother answering that question since he knew the good doctor already knew he felt like shit.

Dr. Asagawa didn't appear to have been expecting an answer for he stood back, looking down at a clipboard. '"You've managed to let yourself get very sick," he told his patient with a scolding note to his voice, "Pneumonia, and a bad case at that." He glanced at Hibari, disapproval written on his face, "You've had it before, how could you not notice the signs?"'

Hibari just shrugged.

Shaking his head, Dr. Asagawa went on to list all that was wrong with him, tell him off for each one, and then tell him what they were doing for him, which included plenty of penicillin. The young doctor only stopped when the door opened and a nurse stuck her head in. She informed him another patient was waiting. '"I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the day." he said to Hibari, "I mean it, no getting up for anything. Just rest and let the medicine work."' After ruffling Hibari's hair, he left.

With nothing left to do, Hibari closed his eyes and let himself drop back to sleep, praying this time he wouldn't have another memory.

_The beach was beautiful. The waves of the salty sea crashed over the sand, leaving behind shells which Kyoya was more than happy to collect. If he got enough he could make a new sea shell necklace for okaa-san. Said woman was standing just out of the reach of the waves, staring out at the water with a melancholy expression on her face. "Okaa-san, look!" Kyoya exclaimed, showing her the shells he had collected so far. One twitched and a crab popped out, pinchers grabbing a bit of skin. He cried out, dropping the crab and shells. Now free, the crab scuttled away as the boy started to cry._

_"Don't cry Kyoya," cooed his mother, kissing first the wound then his forehead. "You're okay; it was just a little pinch."_

_"It hurt," he whimpered._

_She smiled at him, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Now what happened to the big boy who promised to protect me from the mean sharks. I seemed to have lost him."_

_"I'm right here!"_

_"No, that's impossible. You're crying."_

_He quickly rubbed his eyes, wiping the tears away on his sleeves. "See okaa-san! I'm still here!"_

_A look of comprehension dawned on her face. "There you are! And here I thought I had been abandoned."_

_The little boy gasped and quickly hugged his mother, "I'll never leave you okaa-san! Never ever! I'll always protect you."_

_"That's my little knight," she replied arms enveloping him in warmth and love. Her words sounded sad._

_She stood, and took his hand. Together, they walked to a small outcrop. The sun was setting, making the sky an explosion of pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows. The dark waters reflected the sky, ripples in the reflection making for an almost dizzying effect. Her hand tightened around his. "This is where your otou-san proposed to me," she told her son, gazing out over the water. Kyoya's eyes snapped up to stare at her. She hadn't even mentioned his father in passing for almost two months. "We had been dating for a year, and one day, before the sunset, he brought me out here, and as the sun began to sink beyond the waves, he asked me to marry him. I said yes."_

_"Do you regret it?" he inquired._

_She shook her head. "No. I loved him so much, and I got you out of it." She turned her face to look at him. The smile was there, but her eyes looked tired. "I don't regret that."_

_Something was wrong._

_He held out his free hand, pinky out. "Pinky promise you'll always be here," he demanded childishly. "Pinky swear!"_

_She blinked down at her son before shaking her head and kneeling down. "Love, I can't always be here. One day, I'll be old and die. You have to keep going on then, without me." When he tried to protest, she put a finger to his lips. "My love, life is hard, but I don't want you to ever give up. Promise me that."_

_He nodded. She kissed his forehead. He hugged her, breathing in her sweet scent of jasmine and tea. The silk of her kimono was soft against his face, warm from the sun and her body heat. She hugged him back. They stayed there, frozen in time for a few minutes. Kyoya listened to his okaa-san's heart beat strong beneath her breasts, calm washing over him. Everything was okay. Otou-san might be gone, but he still had okaa-san. "I love you okaa-san," he murmured._

_"I love you too my baby skylark, my precious Kyoya."_

He woke with a start as lightning broke the darkness outside and thunder shattered the silence. Blinking to get the dots out of his vision, Hibari looked out the window. It was raining hard, the inky darkness broken only by the constant flashes of lightning. Ignoring the pain in his chest, the cloud guardian got out of bed, dragging the IV stand along with him. The streets were empty, the lights from shops and businesses tiny little pinpricks that struggled to cast light in the pouring rain. The street lights did nothing in the battle against the darkness.

It was just like that time.

A horrible cold gripped Hibari's heart as he stared out into the pouring rain.

_It was really coming down. He didn't like storms like this. They were horrible and scary! Before, otou-san and okaa-san would let him sleep with them. Now it was just him and okaa-san, and he couldn't show her he was afraid of a storm! He was the man of the house now. He had to protect her…_

**BOOM****!**

He jumped, and trembled. Blood was pounding in his ears. Why was it so cold!? Another clap of thunder. The lights flickered and died. Hibari turned and ran for the door

_he didn't care anymore! He was scared. Scared of the loud noises and endless rain and lightning. He could always say he had come to protect okaa-san from the scary storm. Throwing open the door to his mother's room, he stepped in and stopped. The room was empty. The futon wasn't even out. He looked around, searching for something that was out of place. The closet was open. Missing from the multitude of kimonos was a blue Saturn one with a Sakura tree in full bloom, petals dancing through the air. It had always been his father's favorite one to see his wife in._

_"Beautiful," he would say, "like the flower of whom you are named."_

_She never took it out. For a while, okaa-san had contempt selling it. But she couldn't bring herself to. Instead, she put it at the back of her closet. Why was it missing now?_

_'"Okaa-san!" he called out. He began to search the apartment he shared with his mother. It was a small building, near the sea and the beach his mother loved so much, "Okaa-san!"' She wasn't anywhere! Where could she be?!_

_Outside…she must be outside. Screwing up his courage, Kyoya marched to the front door and threw it open._

Water sprayed him in the face. Ignoring it, he raced out into the raging storm. If okaa-san wasn't at home, then she much be at the beach! She was always there nowadays, looking out over the wide with a sad expression on her face. But she shouldn't be out in a storm like this! She could get washed away! "Okaa-san!"

How long he ran, he didn't know. The concrete and tar under his bare feet soon turned to dirt, than sand. His legs were hurting from running for so long. Fire was burning within his lungs, making it difficult to breathe. He was cold, and wet, probably literally soaked to the bone. But he couldn't stop now. Okaa-san needed him.

The beach was scary. Tall waves smashed against the shore, dragging sand to its salty depths. The flags that showed which way and how strong the wind blew were gone, ripped from their poles. '"Okaa-san!" he screamed, throat burning, "_Okaa-san!"'_

_There she was, standing on the outcrop, looking out over the violent sea. Waves crashed up against the rocks, sea water soaking and ruining her beautiful kimono. Her hair, which was usually so well tended to, always up in a ponytail or elaborate style, was flying free, the wind whipping it back and forth like the mane of a bucking bronco. He ran towards her, screaming her name. She didn't turn, couldn't hear him over the roar of the storm._

_He was ten feet from her when she finally moved. Eyes closed, a kind of serene look on her face, she stepped forward, off the rock and into open air. He screamed as she plummeted down, only to be caught by a wave and vanish underneath the furious waters. He ran towards the edge, determined to dive in and save her. He had to! He was her knight! He could protect his okaa-san since otou-san wouldn't!_

_He dived. Something grabbed him around the middle pulling him back._

_"Kyoya no!"_

"Kyoya no!"

He looked up, startled. _His father_ Mukuro stood _there_, _holding_ him tightly _around the _middle. He blinked. Why was he so blurry?

"Kyoya," Mukuro called over the storm, "wake up, you're dreaming."

_"Kyoya are you trying to kill yourself!? You stupid brat!"_

'"Let me go!" he snarled, "Let me go I've got to save okaa-san! You won't!"'

"Kyoya! You have a hundred and five fever! You're hallucinating." In any other circumstance, Mukuro would have found the great Hibari hallucinating because of a fever, but right now, right here, it wasn't funny at all. It was scary.

_"You foolish brat! You think you can save her now? She's probably already drowned! Just like she wanted!"_

'"Noo!!" He struggled to free himself. Kicking, biting, punching, "Okaa-san! Okaa-san!!"'

Mukuro held him tight, calling up illusions to wrap around them both. The rain slowly began to die away, the clouds cleared, and the sea calmed. Hibari gaped at the scene, the fight draining out of him. '"It's time to go back to the hospital Kyoya-kun," Mukuro told him, putting a hand to his darling's forehead. "You're fever is rising." As if hearing those words cut the strings holding him up, Hibari went limp. Mukuro caught him and hoisted him up into his arms princess style, "You've caused quite a panic my little skylark."'

"Okaa-san," the sick cloud guardian murmured.

"Is long gone," replied Mukuro.

Hibari looked up at him sleepily before he fell into unconsciousness.

_He gaped at his father, not understanding the man's words. "Wha…what?"_

_"She died just like she wanted! Couldn't take it anymore, blaming it all on me. So she decided to end it. She left you."_

_'"No!" Kyoya screamed, "No! No! No!" he kicked out, catching his father in the gut. The man dropped him. "It is your fault! You killed her! Because you're nothing but a no good, dirty, cheating drunk of a bastard!"' Hands wrapped around his neck. He choked, struggling to breath._

_"Don't talk to me like that you son of a bitch," his father hissed, squeezing. "I wouldn't have started drinking if she had just done what I asked like she used to! I work every day all week to keep you two happy and she wants to work again?"_

_Little fingers reached out and found a rock. Gritting his teeth, Kyoya slammed it as hard as he could into his father's face. The man released his with a roar. The instant he was free, Kyoya rebounded, pushing the military man as hard as possible. His screams were lost within the storm as the waves swallowed him up._

_Panting, Kyoya dropped to his knees, threw back his head and screamed._

_It was hours before the storm began to die. He was cold, his fingers and lips blue. The sun had just begun to rise when he saw her. A wave brought her up onto the beach. Forcing his stiff limbs to move, he hurried over to his mother. Dropping down next to her, he called her over and over again. Nothing. Her kimono was still on her, saturated with sea water. Blue tinted her beautiful skin. When he touched her, she was ice cold. '"Okaa-san…" tears dripped from his eyes, "Okaa-san please wake up. Please come back, I promise I'll be better. I'll help with the dishes, and clean up my toys." He shook her body. It was stiff. "Okaa-san…"' With a shudder, he bent his head and cried. The sun rose, casting blood red colors across the sky._

_It was two hours before the first people began to arrive. The police were called in. Kyoya was taken to the hospital while his mom went to the medical examiner. It was Dr. Asagawa who took care of him, and let him stay at his house until Kyoya's grandmother came to get him. It was also the kind doctor who informed the little boy that his mother had been a few months pregnant._

The stupid bright lights and white ceiling were back. But along with them, a certain pineapple haired male guardian was sitting in the chair next to his bed. He glared. Mukuro smiled that irritating smile. "Morning Kyoya-kuuun~ feeling better?"

"No."

Sighing, Mukuro leaned in and kissed his skylark on the lips. Pulling back slightly he repeated his question. For an answer, Hibari pulled his head back down so their lips met in a much longer, sweeter kiss.

"I'll that that as a yes."

"'m cold."

"You spent a couple hours in the rain. It'll be a few days before you feel warm again."

Reaching up, Hibari tugged at the growing locks of dark blue hair. "I can think of ways to make me warmer."

Mukuro blinked, before smirking, "The doctors won't like that. Plus you're a screamer." But he still happily kissed his love. Hibari growled. Mukuro chuckled and pried Hibari's mouth open, thrusting his tongue in. He could already feel himself getting hard when Hibari moaned. Oh well, no turning back now.

.

.

.

Dr. Asagawa was _not_ a happy doctor. Hibari might have felt cold, but he had a raging fever. He left the teen alone for an _hour_ and comes back to find his fever rose two degrees! Oh yes, he was suspicious. Hibari's only visitor had a self pleasing expression like the cat that got the cream _and _the canary. Since Hibari also looked quite pleased –and was lying on his side –the good doctor could guess what they had done. He just didn't feel like talking about it.

"You can go home in a week," he told the patient, "until then, you're staying here, on bed rest, with no…physically demanding activities."

The smirk grew.

* * *

Evil? Perhaps? Angst? I suppose so. But I'll be damned if I aint good at endings muwahahaha! Yes I'm horrible, and if you've figured out my way of writing yet, no I'm not in a good mood despite the snow storm outside that canceled classes. So now I'll update this, and then go play Jak 3 so I can kill things and make myself feel better, lol. Perhaps some Silent Hill on the PSP while watching Resident Evil Degeneation. Oh well, enough ranting.

R&R people, and have a good month of frozenness and icky romantic holidays :P


End file.
